


preserve the threads of fate

by rptlotp



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Aromantic Character, Bisexual Character, Blowjobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After, gratuitous smut but the smut is skippable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: Sakyo's eyes shot open, revealing the fuzzy outlines of an unfamiliar room, and he groaned at all the sudden stimuli. All he remembered from last night was that he had been sharing a particularly potent new sake with Azuma and... oh, no.aka azusakyo get drunk and [redacted]: the fic
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou & Yukishiro Azuma, Furuichi Sakyou/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	preserve the threads of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Old men amiright
> 
> Disclaimer that I have done a whopping number of 1 thing that occurs in this fic (and it is drinking tea). If there are any inaccuracies then that is why. oh also this takes place somewhere in year 1 because guy isn't here
> 
> and yeah this is nsfw because this is primarily a self-indulgent work but it's actually mostly skippable! feel free to not read between the line breaks if that's the case
> 
> content warnings for: alcohol use (although it's azusakyo what do you expect)

"You really are cute without your glasses on, Sakyo-kun."

"That's already the second time you've said that," Sakyo slurred, taking another drink from the glass in front of him.

Azuma chuckled softly. "Fufu, that's because it's true. You just look so tempting, I can hardly resist…"

Azuma watched as the man beside him put down his glass, squinting. It made charming small creases appear beside the corners of his eyes. Those creases then deepened further as Sakyo leaned close and turned his unfocused gaze toward Azuma himself.

They were silent for a moment.

"Sakyo-kun, if you have something to say, you should say it, you know. I'm certain I can’t be quite _this_ captivating to you…"

Sakyo's throat bobbed up and down. "Uh," he stammered eloquently. Azuma could see the faintest tinges of red on Sakyo’s face; though if it was from the alcohol or from something else, he couldn't quite tell. At the same time, he registered just how close their faces now were to each other. If either of them leaned in any further...

He couldn't say who initiated it, not exactly. But the next thing he knew, clumsy lips were moving against his, pressing intently and with purpose. Azuma found himself responding in kind, instinctively bringing up his hands to cradle the other’s face.

This type of drunk encounter wasn't something he had zero experience with, but it was certainly his first time with another member of MANKAI. And to think it was with the typically reserved and closed-off Sakyo, no less. But he supposed it had been building up to this—after months of intentions hidden behind passing remarks, emotions hidden behind shielded glances.

Hands slowly wandered further and further downward, until Azuma brushed against the growing bulge in the other's pants. Sakyo froze.

Azuma instinctively removed his hand. "Is this alright?" he murmured. 

Seemingly having been brought back to reality by his words, Sakyo grunted. "...'s fine. Just… been a while."

"Perhaps we should move somewhere more comfortable, then," Azuma said, breathless.

Sakyo could do nothing but nod.

* * *

"Relax, Sakyo-kun. Let me handle this," Azuma whispered before enveloping the tip of his length in his mouth.

Immediately, Sakyo's entire body stiffened. Pleased with this reaction—it seemed he had not lost his touch—Azuma brought a hand to the base of Sakyo's cock, gripping it gently. He began to swirl his tongue around the tip while slowly stroking the rest of his length up and down, enjoying the small noises Sakyo made along the way. After a few moments, Azuma's hand moved to fondle the scrotum, his mouth taking in Sakyo's full length bit by agonizing bit.

He had taken bigger, there was no doubt about that, but there was nothing quite like witnessing for the first time the expression on Sakyo's face as Azuma slowly bottomed out on his cock. There was nothing but unbridled pleasure present across every inch of his countenance, as if the man had been restrained for years and was now finally able to let everything go. That was the best part of things like this, Azuma thought idly. It was a service to both himself and others. 

Then he began to move. He set out at a decent pace, bobbing his head up and down, with a hand reaching for what his mouth did not touch. Taking care not to neglect a single square inch of Sakyo's skin, he worked his way from base to tip and back again.

"Ngh, Yukishiro," Sakyo groaned out. "How are you… so good at this…"

Azuma chuckled around Sakyo's length, causing the man to moan once more. Withdrawing for a moment, he breathed, "I've had practice," before resuming his movements. His tongue wove expertly along the underside of his cock, paying attention to every little groove and vein. As he did so, he watched for Sakyo's reactions, each soft moan or bite of the lip spurring him on further.

Surreptitiously, Azuma reached his free hand down his pants to work at his own straining erection. It wouldn't take long, he knew—a combination of the alcohol and already having played with Sakyo to his near brim. There was simply something about pleasuring others, and seeing their ecstatic reactions, that got him going more than most other things. 

As if on cue, Sakyo's breathing began to quicken, his muscles tensing. Azuma sped up his own pace in response, working his technique along the full length of Sakyo's cock. Drawing his mouth back to focus on the tip, his hand quickly stroked near the base.

"Y-Yukishiro," Sakyo managed to choke out, face flushed a deep red and tense fingers digging into the bedsheets.

Azuma mentally braced himself for what he knew was about to come. He was glad he had drunk as much as he did; it would make the taste go down more easily. Swiping his tongue around Sakyo one final time, he hollowed out his cheeks as the tang of bitterness hit the back of his throat. 

He pulled off of Sakyo with one final kiss to the tip, having swallowed the evidence of their encounter. Azuma let himself indulge in the moment as well, pleasure and release finally coursing through his body, before sitting up fully. He then gazed passively at the scene in front of him.

"...Fufu."

Sakyo, now lying limp on the bed, lifted his head to speak, but Azuma shushed him gently. "You must be tired. I'll get everything cleaned up, so don't worry."

Once again, Sakyo made as if to protest, but sleep tugged at his consciousness, and his head hit the pillow before uttering even a word.

* * *

The first thing Sakyo registered as he slowly regained consciousness was that his head was pounding. Light was streaming in from his left— _wait, his left_? The window in his room was on the right. His eyes shot open, revealing the fuzzy outlines of an unfamiliar room, and he groaned at all the sudden stimuli. All he remembered from last night was that he had been sharing a particularly potent new sake with Azuma and… oh, no.

Any suspicions he had were confirmed when a lilting voice carried over from across the room. "You're awake, I see?"

"Yukishiro," Sakyo grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. "...Where are my glasses."

"On the bedside stand near you," Azuma said. "Would you like some green tea? I've just finished preparing a few cups."

Fumbling to put his glasses on, Sakyo blinked as the room came into focus for the first time. He had, unfortunately, woken up in Azuma's room—in his bed, no less. Azuma had his back to him, presumably fixing up the tea. Sakyo then noticed that Azuma was wearing what appeared to be some sort of nightgown, certainly not what he remembered him wearing when walking into his room for drinks yesterday.

What had happened last night?

Given the current evidence, he had a sinking feeling deep inside that he knew exactly what had occurred, but he just needed confirmation. Dammit, why couldn't he remember? That blasted alcohol...

"Yukishiro," he called again.

"Hm?"

"...Tell me what happened last night."

Azuma finally turned around to address Sakyo, holding a cup of tea in each hand. "I had a feeling you would ask. Shall we sit down and discuss it?"

Begrudgingly, Sakyo stood up off of Azuma’s bed and took a seat on the sofa. At least he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, which was somewhat reassuring. Azuma then sat across from him, placing the teacups on the table between them. Sakyo took one wordlessly. 

"Care to explain what you remember?" Azuma asked.

Silence, and a glare across the table.

"...Perhaps I should go first, then.

"I'm not quite sure who initiated, to be completely honest. But to put it simply, you seemed quite receptive, so I showed you a fun time… using my mouth. Nothing further."

Using his mouth… For once, Sakyo had to seriously consider the implications behind Azuma’s words. As he tried to recall information, a hazy image suddenly popped into his head—of Azuma’s head between his legs, inching closer and closer…

Sakyo thought he was going to combust on the spot. One of the things he prided himself on was being deliberate with his actions; knowing which impulses to act on and knowing which to stow away. Now, he had drunkenly gone and gotten everything shaken up. 

"No need to be embarrassed," Azuma giggled, noticing his reaction. "These things happen, after all. And I do believe we both got some excitement out of it. Though, there is one thing…

"I'd like to make it clear that I don't have any hidden romantic intentions behind what happened last night. In fact, I can assure you that romance in general is not my thing," Azuma said slowly.

Sakyo glanced at him suspiciously over the table. "I have a hard time believing that." All that flirting he did, and he had the audacity to claim romance _wasn’t his thing?_

"It's true," Azuma replied, setting down his teacup. "Let me be upfront with you for a moment. Despite being approving of romance in concept, I… have yet to experience romantic attraction towards any other person in my lifetime." 

Sakyo was silent for a while. "Nothing?" he finally asked. It was rather difficult for him to imagine a life without attraction—no matter how much he pretended otherwise—for in his life, he had always been pulled to people with his heart while his head had pulled him away. And if he was honest with himself, it was still happening in the present.

"Nothing," Azuma confirmed. "No childhood puppy love, no teenage midnight escapades—well, those did happen occasionally, but they weren't exactly fueled by _love_ per se—"

Sakyo felt heat rising to his cheeks at the implication. The details of the alleged occurrences last night were enough to bear on their own. "All right," he snapped. 

"Hehe, sorry," Azuma chuckled softly. "But my point is this: I have no personal desire to take things further in that regard, so you don't need to worry. I also get the feeling you have someone else—someone very dear to us—in mind, as well."

_Does he mean…?_

As if reading his mind, Azuma continued. "Yes, our very own director. Am I wrong…?"

Sakyo said nothing, but Azuma seemed to understand him all the same. "Fufu. As I thought. In any case, that's the situation at hand."

Running a hand down his face, Sakyo sighed and finally spoke. "...Jeez. You're more insightful than I thought, Yukishiro."

Azuma gave him an amused glance. "I have a feeling that if you asked anyone else, they'd come to the same conclusion as I did."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Hehe."

He elected to ignore the implications of Azuma's words, tampering down the emotions they threatened to bring to the surface. "...Well. Thanks for the drink. And… I can't say I didn't appreciate our talk. It was nice," he paused, standing up. "Getting to know you some more."

Azuma smiled and reached for the empty cup Sakyo had left behind. "Of course. And I still have more of the sake from last night, if you’d ever like a repeat encounter."

Suddenly, Sakyo stopped where he was, in front of the door. He turned around and shot Azuma a look. The other man's face crinkled into a soft, apologetic smile.

"Sorry," Azuma said. “It’s just not every day I happen to tell others about this particular side of myself, so I'm a bit biased. Perhaps it's because you were so much fun last n—"

The tips of Sakyo's ears turned bright red. _"Yukishiro!"_

"Kidding, kidding…"

**Author's Note:**

> azusakyo has one of my favorite dynamics in the game, but at the same time i headcanon azuma as aro, so i wanted to write a little bit of how i view them personally :) 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
